


relax

by adabarbacarisi (sophreadsfics)



Series: prompted drabbles [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophreadsfics/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: I asked for drabble prompts on twitter and this is one from Gayle: Rafael being gentle with Sonny after he worked too hard.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: prompted drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135154
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perpetfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/gifts).



When work stresses Sonny out, he runs.

It's a coping skill he learned from Amanda, but he prefers to exercise himself these days. Just him and the city, with his heart pounding in his chest and music in his ears. Rain or shine, dawn or dusk, he laces up his sneakers and sees Manhattan in miles.

One night Sonny comes home and Rafael has run a bath with muscle relaxing salts.

"You've been going too hard, darling," Rafael says softly, a gentle hand on Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny sinks into the hot water with a groan, and then a grateful sigh.


End file.
